<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>每一天，每一夜 by Amosink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081755">每一天，每一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink'>Amosink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Kray, M/M, 異種族, 雙性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="EOP SCXO164287082 BCX0"> <span class="TextRun SCXO122010082 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXO122010082 BCX0">每天的我都好快樂，我相信你在我身邊。</span> </span>  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="EOP SCXO164287082 BCX0"> <span class="EOP SCXO122010082 BCX0"> <span class="TextRun SCXO141543962 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXO141543962 BCX0">早安，古雷。</span> </span>  </span> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古雷是被驚醒的。 <br/> <br/>看著天花板發呆一陣子，心神不寧地望向漆黑的窗外，他翻身抖了抖羽毛起身，決定去熱一杯牛奶喝，經過客廳時發現有一團小毛球窩在沙發上。 <br/> <br/>對方的藍色獸耳抖了抖，泛起大大的微笑，說：「古雷？怎麼睡不著？」 <br/> <br/>「這應該我來問你，怎麼起來了？」古雷來到加洛面前，擔憂地看著還綁著繃帶的小腦袋，以及敷著藥的雙眼。 <br/> <br/>「睡不著，太興奮了。」兒童音略高音地說，古雷能看見那條藍尾巴開心地晃著。 <br/> <br/>「好好休息，你的傷才能趕快好。」古雷忍不住叨唸。 <br/> <br/>「那我要跟古雷一起睡。」加洛說。 <br/> <br/>古雷沒有第一時間答應加洛，而是要對方等著。加洛的狼耳抖了抖，專注聽著像是鞋跟踏著地板的規律聲響，開火的聲音、廚具碰撞、沒過一會牛奶的香氣飄來，然後又是一陣規律的聲響，加洛在奶香中聞到古雷的氣息。 <br/> <br/>「慢慢喝。」古雷把杯子遞給加洛，看著孩子小小的爪子捧著杯子，他坐到旁邊，金色的羽翼因此展開，像是披肩一樣覆蓋加洛。 <br/> <br/>「我不在以後，你過得好嗎？」古雷靜靜地問。 <br/> <br/>「嗯。」加洛喝著牛奶不語。 <br/> <br/>古雷這時回想著原來世界的事情，距離現在也有二十多年了。 <br/> <br/>普羅米波利斯發生大地震，尚在重建的建築本就脆弱，地龍襲來後四處坍塌的景象宛如第二次世界末日，幸運的是他跟加洛逃過一劫，更是在災後一起救助人們。 <br/> <br/>然後是餘震。 <br/> <br/>他所待的地段崩塌，當下古雷的腦袋空白，意識到自己即將死亡，他的感官無限放大，看見加洛奔過來的剎那像是永恆，他只來得及微笑作為告別，緊接著意識迎來黑暗。 <br/> <br/>當古雷重新恢復意識時，人已經重生在這個異世界了。 <br/> <br/>「加洛……」從前世的記憶回神，古雷發現加洛靠著他，呼吸平緩。古雷把孩子輕輕抱起，這讓他產生了久違地孰悉感，前世的更早以前，他也曾經抱著還是孩子的加洛，就像現在一樣。 <br/> <br/>懷裡的加洛最多十幾歲，古雷按照自己死亡後馬上轉生的判斷，加洛在那個世界只比他多活十幾年。意識到這點後內心充滿惆悵，他回到了自己的臥室，把加洛輕輕放到床上後跟著上床，作為守護的羽翼包覆著孩子。 <br/> <br/>「古雷。」加洛突然開口，原來這孩子一直醒著。 <br/> <br/>「這個世界的你是什麼樣子？」他問。 <br/> <br/>「就跟原來的我差不多。」古雷回說。 <br/> <br/>「但是你有翅膀。」 <br/> <br/>「嗯。」 <br/> <br/>「什麼顏色？」加洛很好奇。 <br/> <br/>「主要是金色，之後你的眼睛好了就可以看到了。」古雷賣關子地說，時候不早了，讓加洛趕快睡覺。 <br/> <br/>「我睡不著，我想跟你聊天，我好想你。」加洛說。 <br/> <br/>我也想。古雷何嘗不是，但是明天他還有事得做，加洛也得好好養傷，他們不必急於一時。 <br/> <br/>「往後我們的時間很多，睡吧，就像以前一樣。」拍了拍孩子的背，古雷不自覺哄著，真把加洛當孩子了。 <br/> <br/>「好吧，我會好好恢復的。」加洛笑著妥協。 <br/> <br/>「晚安，古雷。」 <br/> <br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>選擇了充滿問號的橋段當序以及第一章......這是異種族風俗娘的世界觀wwww<br/>讓我慢慢來......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>古雷感受到壓迫。緩緩睜開眼睛，視野一片模糊，稍微往後傾，睡袍的領口因為重物而拉扯出真空地帶，向下看去，領口冒出來藍色蘿蔔頭，上頭的狼耳動了動。</p><p> </p><p>小蘿蔔頭依戀地蹭著他的胸膛，當古雷試圖起身時，還不死心地緊緊抱住他。</p><p> </p><p>「下來，我去弄早餐。」古雷把孩子抓下來後開始換衣服，翅膀穿過衣服特別的縫口後動了動，確保羽毛沒有卡住。</p><p> </p><p>轉頭看到加洛還在抱著他的睡袍，狼尾巴晃啊晃的很滿足的樣子，重逢後的這段時日讓古雷覺得奇怪，記憶中的加洛不是這樣子的，還是說人變小了心智也會變呢？</p><p> </p><p>◄◯►◄◯►◄◯►</p><p> </p><p>「我們什麼時候出發呀？」聽到童音的詢問，古雷餵食到一半的動作停頓，受不了地看著眼前的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>「別急，吃完就走。」古雷叉起培根說，只靠他自己治療加洛的眼睛太慢了，於是幾天前他約了治療師，順利的話今天就能讓加洛重見光明。</p><p> </p><p>加洛聽了後滿足地舔了舔犬牙，繼續張開口等古雷的餵食。古雷把剩下的培根塞進加洛嘴裡，看著加洛瘋狂搖著的尾巴，想著對方這段時間都在家休養，恐怕也彆壞了。</p><p> </p><p>「古雷在這個世界做什麼的？」吃飽了的加洛問。</p><p> </p><p>古雷回答：「魔法師，也可以說是科學家。魔法還有科學，兩種看似不相干的學科，在這世界是可以相通的。」</p><p> </p><p>「聽起來好厲害啊。」加洛讚嘆，古雷聽了不自覺微笑。</p><p> </p><p>◄◯►◄◯►◄◯►</p><p> </p><p>加洛敏銳的耳朵動著，聽著周遭偶爾興起的細語，正想問抱著他的古雷問題時，突然聽到一陣巨響，伴隨著低沉的魔王宣示，他緊張地抓緊古雷，發生什麼事？</p><p> </p><p>「沒事，選舉而已。」古雷好聽的聲音安撫著。</p><p> </p><p>選舉？加洛還不是很懂這世界的運作，聽著像是政見的發表後才放鬆起來，古雷也顧及他現在看不見，馬上帶離了廣場。</p><p> </p><p>「古雷有參選嗎？」加洛好奇問。</p><p> </p><p>「沒有。」</p><p> </p><p>加洛接著問：「古雷是不是很有名啊？」</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼突然問這個？」</p><p> </p><p>「剛剛聽到有些人在討論你，還有我。」加洛的耳朵得意地動了動，古雷在這世界果然也是很厲害的人。</p><p> </p><p>「發明了些東西擁有專利，小有名氣而已。」古雷淡淡地說。「他們討論你也是好奇你跟我的關係，不用理會。」</p><p> </p><p>「等你眼睛好了後我們就去辦理收養手續。」聽到古雷這麼說，加洛開心地問：「那我們是什麼關係？」</p><p> </p><p>「收養者與被收養者。」古雷回答。</p><p> </p><p>「只是這樣而已？」加洛的尾巴晃動了下，追問。</p><p> </p><p>「……對的，怎麼了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>加洛搖頭，尾巴在空中晃來晃去，用著期望的語氣說：「好想趕快看見你啊，古雷。」語畢後像是普通孩子一樣依偎在古雷懷裡，嗅著對方好聞的氣味。</p><p> </p><p>「等等就可以。」對方說。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」加洛應了聲，他迫不期待著。憑著聽覺跟嗅覺推敲周遭，加洛更多的還是把注意力集中在古雷上，當他們終於到了醫護所以後，古雷把他放到椅子上坐好，讓他別亂跑。</p><p> </p><p>「我不是小孩啊。」加洛說。</p><p> </p><p>「在別人眼裡是。」古雷拍了拍他的頭，加洛張開嘴想說什麼，最後還是閉上嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>醫護所的藥水與藥草味濃厚，鼻子被各種氣味充斥著，他聞不到古雷的氣味了，加洛困擾地皺起鼻子，無聊的等待時間裡，所幸開始發呆。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>野獸撲向他，尖爪在他稚嫩的身上留下血痕，他稚嫩的臉蛋猙獰，威嚇地露出犬牙的下一刻爪子抓向野獸的眼睛，被抓瞎眼的野獸痛叫，加洛趁機會趕緊逃離，沒想到狂暴的野獸一掌襲來，千鈞一髮之際加洛只來得及側過頭，眼睛還是被抓出血來，劇痛讓他倒地不起。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>聽著野獸憤怒的嚎叫，加洛痛苦地捂著不停流血的眼睛，他才剛來這個世界不久，還沒找到古雷就要死了？他好不容易才找到這裡！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他不甘心，全身肌肉繃緊，四肢匍匐在地發出威嚇的低鳴，準備與野獸奮力一搏。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>隨著一陣旋風，還沒反應過來的加洛聽到野獸的哀鳴。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『你還好嗎？』溫和的聲線觸動加洛的心弦，他被抱起來。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『……加洛？』</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>終於找到了。加洛哭了起來，血與淚不停從臉頰滑下。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>「加洛？」好聞的味道跟聲音喚回加洛的注意力，他張開手臂，自然而然地被抱起來。</p><p> </p><p>摸著眼睛上的繃帶，他的心情雀躍，再等等，再等一下，就可以見到古雷了。乖乖地聽著古雷與治療師的對話，一切都確保完畢後，治療師吩咐古雷把他放到病床上。</p><p> </p><p>繃帶被拆掉，溫水洗淨塗有藥膏的眼皮，露出下面尚未痊癒的爪痕。</p><p> </p><p>「復原得很好呢，其實古雷先生好好照著原本的方法，再一個月眼睛就會好囉。」治療師看了後讚賞說。</p><p> </p><p>「差遠了，我的方法太慢，而且會留疤，還是交給專業的你處理吧。」古雷說，治療師聽了笑出聲。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，開始囉。」隨著治療師語畢，加洛感受到一股暖意湧入他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢地，他開始感到搔癢感，知曉這是他的眼睛正在修復，他皺著眉頭忍受著。療程每半小時休息一次，治療時間不長也不短，約一個半小時大功告成，真神奇。確定自己已經復原，加洛想要摸眼睛，被治療師制止。</p><p> </p><p>「小朋友先別碰，過會再慢慢睜開眼睛，剛開始可能會看不清楚，兩、三天就好了。」治療師接著向古雷吩咐：「我去拿眼藥來，回家後記得早晚幫小朋友各擦一次。」</p><p> </p><p>「麻煩了。」古雷道謝。</p><p> </p><p>門房關閉，加洛耳朵動了下，伸手試圖抓住東西。</p><p> </p><p>「別急。」古雷抓住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>加洛沿著抓著自己的手臂慢慢摸到對方的臉龐，小小的爪子捧著柔順好摸的臉，他緩慢地睜開眼，一開始有些刺痛，眼睛瞬間出水，緩了一下後繼續張開。首先入目的是一片模糊，眨了幾次眼睛後加洛辨識清楚眼前的人，他興奮地睜大眼睛，藍眼中的紅色瞳孔放大。</p><p> </p><p>「古雷？」加洛確認地摸著古雷的臉，就跟記憶中一樣，一點都沒變！</p><p> </p><p>「唔，這麼高興做什麼？」古雷笑起來，制止亢奮的加洛，加洛呆呆地看著他。</p><p> </p><p>「加洛？」發現加洛出神地看著自己，古雷疑惑地摸了摸他，問：「傻了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「古雷笑起來好美啊。」加洛說完後親吻對方的唇。</p><p> </p><p>試圖擁抱住古雷的下秒被推開，他模糊地看著古雷站起身倒退。</p><p> </p><p>「你做什麼？」古雷捂著嘴，不敢置信地問。</p><p> </p><p>只見加洛站起身來，靜靜地望著古雷，眼淚順著眼角滴下。前一世來不及說的話，現在終於可以說了。</p><p> </p><p>「古雷，我喜歡你。」</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>龜速更新......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>古雷看著高掛的月亮，自己在樹梢上待了一整天了，該回去了。 </p><p> </p><p>『我喜歡你，你不用現在回應我沒關係。』 </p><p> </p><p>加洛那小孩子的童言童語在腦袋裡環繞，古雷頭就疼，自己也是一把年紀了，沒想到會慫到選擇逃避，加洛自己一個人在家裡不知道怎麼樣了。 </p><p> </p><p>這不是慫，這是他暫時需要獨處思考。從十幾層樓高的樹上展翅，古雷飛回城裡，回家的路上一不留神經過了正熱鬧起來的夢魔街，他只能黑著臉快步經過，金色的羽翅防衛著虎視眈眈的夢魔女郎們。 </p><p> </p><p>悄悄打開家門，不見加洛的身影，古雷緊張地來到臥房，發現狼崽子抱著棉被窩在上面睡覺，古雷鬆了口氣。 </p><p> </p><p>坐在一旁看著加洛稚嫩的睡顏，古雷忍不住又開始思考，加洛還是他認識的加洛，這可以確定，只是有些地方讓他感覺怪異，又說不上哪裡不對勁。 </p><p> </p><p>『我喜歡你。』一想到對方的告白，古雷皺起眉頭，果然不能當作沒有這回事，自己一定得回應。 </p><p> </p><p>眼尖地看到加洛的小爪子抓著什麼，輕輕地扯出來一看，古雷無聲地笑出來，是他的羽毛。這小子偷偷拔的，還是落下來被悄悄撿走的？ </p><p> </p><p>「這麼喜歡？給你大點的。」古雷拔下自己其中一根羽毛，把它放到小爪子裡。摸了摸藍色的小腦袋，古雷心中已經有了答案，他離開臥房，準備明天回應加洛。 </p><p> </p><p>床上的狼尾巴動了動，加洛微微睜開眼，落寞的望著手裡的羽毛，他以為古雷會跟他一起睡。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>難受。</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>要窒息一般的難受。</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>心好痛。</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>在黑暗之中，古雷被動地接受著情緒，心痛苦地要炸開，這一次，特別地令人難過</em><em>……</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>『我愛你。』</em> </p><p> </p><p>古雷驚醒，滿臉都是淚水。 </p><p> </p><p>看著窗外的晨曦，撫著額頭，好一陣子沒有作噩夢了。擦拭掉臉上的淚，他試圖回想夢裡的情境。這時一股好聞的食物氣息飄來，古雷困惑地打開客房的門，恍惚地走到廚房，看到裡頭正在準備早餐的小小身影。 </p><p> </p><p>「古雷，早安！」對方忙到一半，耳朵動了動，笑著轉過頭來。 </p><p> </p><p>古雷茫然地看著加洛本來開心的臉蛋轉成擔憂，對方關了火，從小板凳跳下來，走到自己面前。 </p><p> </p><p>「古雷？」</p><p> </p><p>「啊，早安。」這時古雷才想到回應。 </p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？」只見加洛擔心地問。古雷摸了摸自己的臉，晃了晃腦袋，腦袋總算清醒過來，怎麼會還穿著睡袍，什麼都沒打理就出來了？一邊說著沒事，古雷一邊趕緊回房換衣服，留下一臉憂慮的加洛。 </p><p> </p><p>等古雷打理好自己後出現在餐廳，加洛也把早餐做好了。 </p><p> </p><p>「你還好嗎？」加洛擔心地問。 </p><p> </p><p>古雷對著還在操心的加洛微笑，說：「沒事，昨晚作了噩夢罷了。」 </p><p> </p><p>「跟我睡就不會有噩夢囉。」加洛說。 </p><p> </p><p>「說到這個嘛。」古雷坐到椅子上，認真地看著加洛。「關於昨天，我的回答是，好。」 </p><p> </p><p>加洛歪了歪腦袋，好一陣子反應過來。 </p><p> </p><p>「欸！真的嗎！」亮晶晶的雙眼望著古雷，高興地跳起來，大聲叫著：「從今以後我跟古雷就是伴侶了！耶！」 </p><p> </p><p>「等你成年。」古雷說完，拿起抹刀把果醬塗在烤土司上。 </p><p> </p><p>「嗯？」加洛僵硬。「我是大人了？」笑著指著自己。 </p><p> </p><p>「在這世界不是。」古雷也笑著，站起身來俯視狼崽子，一隻手拿著烤土司，一隻手丈量加洛現在的身高，此時無須言語。 </p><p> </p><p>看著加洛很是不服氣的模樣，在他準備開口前，古雷把塗好果醬的土司塞到對方嘴裡，於是加洛只能委屈地啃咬著。 </p><p> </p><p>加洛含糊不清地問：「那我們現在是什麼關係唔？」 </p><p> </p><p>「你覺得是什麼關係就是什麼關係，但是沒有伴侶這個選項。」古雷再次強調，加洛鼓起臉頰，委屈地耳朵都塌下。 </p><p> </p><p>「未來的伴侶關係，總可以吧。」加洛吞下食物後小聲嘀咕，古雷沒有反駁。 </p><p> </p><p>「古雷，你作什麼噩夢了？」加洛這一問，古雷愣住，他都忘了，他作什麼夢去了？只記得……什麼來著？揉了揉山根，古雷要加洛別在意，只是普通的噩夢而已。 </p><p> </p><p>「嗯，古雷、旦那……」 </p><p> </p><p>「不要叫我旦那。」古雷厲聲制止，隨後笑出來。 </p><p> </p><p>「旦‧那！」加洛不可置信地叫著。 </p><p> </p><p>「什麼事？」古雷問。 </p><p> </p><p>「唔，沒事，只是古雷跟以前有些不一樣了。」加洛想了想，最後只吐出這一句。 </p><p> </p><p>「人都會變。」古雷說。 </p><p> </p><p>加洛笑了笑，獸瞳一閃而過孩童不會有的憂傷。 </p><p> </p><p>「是啊。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>努力在日常跟非日常中找尋著平衡......最近比較忙，ICE又取消了，有些怠惰。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>